All New, Faded for Her
by Silverstar7603
Summary: When Solas tried to take the Mark from Ashara, the elf was thrust into a strange land and plopped into the middle of an assassination. Her Mark likes to disintegrate people, Ashara wants to strangle the ashen elf in the cell adjacent to her, and now she must trek across Tamriel to find the Emperors last living son.
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Origins and Bethesda.**

All New, Faded for Her

Ashara remembered a brilliant emerald blast of magic before pain wracked her body. Tingles rushed through her arms, leaving them limp and lifeless as her stomach churned with the feeling of falling. A groan tumbled from her lips as her eyes fluttered open. Ropes' securing her wrist leaving her skin chafed and red was the first introduction Ashara had, to this strange place.

A-washed in shadows, the cell seemed daunting and lifeless. Only a ratty mattress and an end table decorated the small cell. Ashara allowed a groan to tumble from her mouth as she limped towards the bars. The ropes tied sloppily around her wrist appeared flimsy which allowed for more movement. Planting her feet, she maneuvered her hands through the bars to position them. Ashara held a baited breath and thrust her hands towards her. The ropes tore and fell to the floor, but she didn't account for the burn marks on her wrist. They appeared ugly, bright swollen red lines crisscrossed fading into a purple hue on her arm.

Ashara whipped her eyes to the cell across from her. It seemed the strangest sight, an elf with dark grey skin and bloody red colored eyes. "Well now, a pretty little Wood Elf. You're a little far from the forest, huh? Looks like your days of woodland frolicking have come to a tragic end. To go from the emerald realm of Valenwood to a rat-infested hole like this... how very sad. Those walls must feel like they're closing in on you. Pretty soon you'll go mad, and the guards will cut your throat just to stop the ranting. That's right. You're going to die in here, Wood Elf! Die!"

Ashara hissed at the strange creature in the cell in front of her. "What in the Maker is a Wood Elf?" Her fingers gripped the rusted bar, her knuckles turning into a deathly shade of white.

The elf chuckled, his blood colored eyes widened considerably. "Your even crazy than I thought. No wonder the Imperial pigs threw you in here. Do you hear that? They're coming for you, little elf."

Backing towards the wall in her cell, beneath the pitiful window Ashara hid her untied hands behind her back. She swiveled her fade-like green eyes towards the clamor of soldiers in front of her cell, arguing. For some reason she could not pull her eyes away from those of the older man in rich garment. They seemed familiar.

Why had the mark on her hand brought her to this unknown and strange land? She remembered jumping through the eluvian to get to Solas, the Qunari turned to statues, the burning tendrils in her arm, the feel of Solas' lips upon her own. Now she presided in a cell, her Mark stabilized, coursing through her body making her feel giddy and breathless.

The gate to her cell swung open, meet with the furious eyes of the purple-clad soldier. Her scathing remarks left ignored as the old man gently made his way towards her. "You… I've seen you…Here, show me your face." The Emperor reluctantly grasped her face, tilting it towards the low light of the window. He noted that she held the sharp features of an elf with a dainty pointed chin and ears that poked through the stark white strands of her hair. Yet she had no resemblance to any of the races here in Tamriel aside from the extinct Falmer. "You are the one from my dreams. Then the stars were right, and this is the day… Gods give me strength."

She was the one from his dreams despite the fact that she presided from another land far across the sea. His dreams depicted of a pure white stag with winding horns and burning eyes, of a woman saving his country. Yet… his dreams had been altered. Uriel had no longer watched the burning dragon turned to stone or the sky ripping apart.

Ashara looked into his eyes, imploring. "What's going on?"

The emperor sighed letting go of her face. "Assassins attacked my sons and I'm to believe I'm next. My Blades here are escorting me out of the city. By chance the entrance leads out of your cell."

"Yes, but why am _I_ here?"

"The Gods placed you here, mine or yours; it does not matter. You were placed here for a reason unknown to any man. It was fate that brought you to me." He explained, a grey strand of hair fell in front of his eye.

"I don't even know who you are?" She accused, her hand grasping the ledge of the window.

"I am your emperor now, Uriel Septim. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. You are a citizen of Tamriel as of today, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way." The emperor stated, his face distorted into pity for the small elf.

"You rule this Tamriel." She cautiously asked, stepping into the filtered light. Her face scrunched, drawing more interest in the thorny vines sprawled across the contours of her face. The emperor noticed the Blades shifting in worriment behind him, the Captain stood with a scowl. The stone wall next to her slide open, letting years of dust crawl into the room. The emperor bowed his head as his Blades lead him towards the escape entrance. Before he could climb his way out, Ashara stumbled forward; hand sprawled out, showing the intricate ink lines on her arm. "What do I do? Where do I go? I'm alone here, in this land."

The emperor's crystal blue eyes glazed over, his body tensed and the bags beneath his eyes became more defined. "You will find the path. Take care… There will be blood and death before the end."

One of the Blades, a dark-skinned man with a clean cut thrust a torch in her hand, his eyebrows furrowed. "You're probably not going to sit in this cell when you can leave, prove yourself useful and hold this."

She glared at the armored man and stalked towards the emperor's side lighting the dank tunnel. It wasn't until they reach the first chamber when several red mists appeared and assassins jumped out of the shadows.

Ashara scrambled back when the leader of the Blades was struck down with a dagger to the chest. With indecision and not much thought Ashara grabbed the longsword. Ever since she woke in this blighted world she could not feel the normal hum of magic beneath her skin, but it felt instead, nestled in her chest. She wished she had her staff, easier to maneuver on her end. For now, she would have to fight with only the fleeting skills Cassandra had taught her about the sword. Ashara took the sword and thrust it through the assassin stalking towards the Blade who had given her the torch, cursing under her breath when she caught another assassin stalking through the shadows. Whipping her hand out, bright green tendrils lashed from her hand, grasping the intruder. The man screamed as the power of her Mark disintegrated him, leaving behind a steaming pile of emerald ash.

She stumbled into the Blade called Baurus in passing. "Well that's useful, what sewer did the guards pluck you from, huh?"

The other Blade snatched the katana from her hands pushing her aside. Baurus frowned, shooting her a look of pity as they made their way through the door, locking it tightly. Ashara groaned, running her fingers through her hair. Closing her eyes the elf tried to draw from the foreign power source in her chest, willing for extra light. It didn't take too much effort when a small ball of light nestled its way towards the crook of her neck. "Interesting." She muttered stalking to the hole in the wall.

She didn't appreciate the large rats that attacked her, their teeth bared. Still, she preferred the rats over the large fade spiders. Bending down she took the leather cuirass and boots from the dead skeleton, which probably died centuries ago. Quickly, her fingers glided over the leather securing it to her torso. Ashara hummed when the crystal necklace Dorian had gifted her fell out of her ragged wool shirt. Ashara fought her way through the winding tunnels and caverns, using her Mark whenever the opportunity presented, especially when the horrid, ugly creatures scampered towards her. The last creature carried a large staff with a skull nestled in the center. After thrusting the rusted iron short sword into its gullet, she took the staff. Placing the black staff on the rock she placed the sword a few inches from the bottom and swung, the piece of staff tumbling to the ground. Ashara took the leather hilt and stuffed it into the staff, a makeshift stave that resembled her own in Thedas.

Voices floated in the cavern, hurried and rushed. Stalking towards the source, she noticed a breach in the stone wall. Silently, she placed a foot through the hole and dropped down rolling to a stop. The Blades unsheathed their swords pointing them at her like she had been an intruder or perhaps an assassin. Stumbling upwards, Ashara gently raised her hands in surrender as the emperor waved a torch near her face. The two Blades grumbled and warned her to stick close. She stalked towards the emperor's side, trying to put as much distance as she could from the Blades. "They cannot understand why I trust you. They've not seen what I've seen. How can I explain? Listen. You know the Nine? How they guide our fates with an invisible hand?" He sighed. "I apologize for my ignorance."

"It's not your fault I'm here. I'm afraid the Maker or the Pantheon, even your Nine aspire against me. They have since I left my mother's womb."

He hummed, sweeping a hand towards the entrance. "The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come."

"What would you have me do?"

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "You are not afraid of Death, young one?"

Ashara shook her head. "It's impossible not to be afraid of dying, but tolerance can be learned. I have seen enough of it to learn that when the time comes…"

The emperor nodded in understanding leading her to a secluded corner. He discreetly slid the large ruby amulet into her hand, closing his cold fingers around hers. "My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns" He explained. "Take my Amulet. Give it to Jauffre. I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him. Find the last of my blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion."

Ashara nodded, her heart clenching for the man who she had only known for a few short hours. "I promise to fulfil this task, for you have shown me a morsel of kindness. Not many would grant me that kindness."

Ashara realized too late that an entrance behind the emperor slide open and the red clad assassin thrust a dagger into the man's heart. Immediately the life fled his eyes and his body crumbled to the floor. Ashara grunted when the assassin lunged at her. She cried when the dagger managed to slice through her leather cuirass and pierce her hip. Thrusting her legs, she planted her feet in the assassin's chest and heaved the man off of her. Thrusting out her left hand, her Mark glowed angrily and descended upon the man. He screamed as the bright green tendrils wrapped around his body and burned him. Ashara toppled over, her arm hitting the stone wall heavily.

The Amulet of Kings laid a few feet from her, glinting brightly. Scooping it up, she rubbed the ruby with her thumb. Baurus ran through the open entrance his face leveled with dread. He narrowed his eyes at her until he noticed the Amulet in her hand, immediately his hand traveled to the hilt of his word.

"Wait!" She held her hand up. "The emperor gave it to me. Told me to search for a man named Jauffre…"

Baurus shoulders slumped, his tense posture melting into one of defeat. "He rests at the chapel in Weynon Priory. Here's the key to the entrance, should lead you straight near the Imperial City. I'll stay here and make sure the emperor's body is returned to the palace."

Ashara gently retrieved the key from Baurus, his hand shaking. "I'm afraid you know from my conversation with the emperor I'm not from this land. I don't know where anything is."

"Make your way to the Waterfront, ask the guards. The Blades employ a number of thieves for tasks not suited to warriors. Look for Aventus and tell him I sent you. He has a nick in his ear, purple fur."

"Purple fur?" She asked; eyes widened.

Baurus nodded. "Tamriel is an interesting place. Hopefully you enjoy your stay. Go on, I doubt the Imperial Legion would show you leniency if you stuck around."

Ashara couldn't stop her heart from beating painfully against her chest as she walked away from the man she couldn't save.

* * *

Ashara gasped and drank large amounts of air as she stumbled outside, her wayward stave tossed on the ground near her. Her back hit the splatter of rocks near the entrance, helping her sink to the ground. Her hands shook as she tugged the crystal from her neck. "Please work." She whispered, summoning the power needed for the crystal to work.

She sighed in relief when she saw the frantic eyes of Dorian, the corner of his mouth turned downward. "There you are! You look positively dreadful my dear, mirror hopping can do that to one's health I can assume." He babbled, studying her. "Where are you. Solas came through the mirror and told us you disappeared. I also managed to get a throw in just for you, got his eye to bruise and everything!"

"I-I, um I did. The Mark sent me to this place called Tamriel. I'm nowhere near Thedas right now Dorian. I was locked up like an animal, forced to escape with the emperor of this Maker blighted country, then I watched this man who I have come to admire, get murdered. I'm _fucking_ exhausted!" She hissed through her teeth.

She heard Dorian protesting and the crystal shifted showing Solas. Her breath caught when his familiar stormy blue eyes flashed in concern. "Vhenan, tell me where you are? How is this possible, you should have died from the Mark by now?"

She snorted in disbelief. "The Mark is stabilized. It's trigger happy and frankly enjoys disintegrating people." She thrust her hand up to reveal her left hand, green tendrils wrapped around her fingers in a caress. "Feels like it's alive."

"It seems that being thrust into this land has altered the intention of my magic, no longer does it want to hurt you it seems." Solas determined.

Ashara sneered. "Don't you have a bunch of slave-owning gods to release from the fade?"

"It's not possible. You still hold the majority of my power in your hand. Until I can get you back home, you are safe-"

"You're saying if I don't come back, you can't open the fade, sounds good to me Solas." Ashara bit, the crystal tumbling through her fingers. "I have a thief to find and a necklace to deliver. Summon me when you have information I actually consider useful." She spat, breaking the connection from her former lover.

With a heavy heart and soaked leather, she trudged towards the Imperial City. The air carried a smell of the sweetest flowers as the grass swayed. Perhaps the feeling of homesickness would disperse, and here in Tamriel, her adventure could finally begin.

* * *

The Imperial City seemed more massive than Val Royeaux itself. Easily hundreds, if not thousands of people took to the streets to peruse the stalls. They ranged from dark haired to fair, green eyes to amber. Overwhelmed - a feeling rather difficult to pinpoint. She ignored the warming crystal on her chest as she strolled into the Waterfront, the Mark on her hand twitching.

Ashara looked at the lithe dark elf sitting on top of a patched, thatch roof. Her leg swung down and her fingers twirled a golden coin. "Hello."

The dark elf raised a perfect eyebrow, her lips stretched lazily in amusement. "You're a strange little thing. Lost, are you?"

Ashara shrugged, wearily studying the black dagger on her hip. "I was told to find the thief Aventus?"

The she-thief snorted. "That asinine feline? Why in the world would you seek that fool? Never mind, not my business. You're lucky you're dressed as poorly as the people here, or I would've charged quite a few Septims for wasting my time." The thief jumped down, patting Ashara on the shoulder. "Names Rilaue, I'm a resident here in the Waterfront."

"My name is Ashara. It's my first time here in the Imperial City." She hummed following the elf down a narrow cobblestone path.

Rilaue presented her with a lopsided smirk. "Well the Waterfront isn't the best choice to dazzle an audience." She chuckled, "but it's cozy and everyone watches out for one another. Come Aventus should be by the river this time of day. He likes to cool down that excessive amount of hair."

Ashara couldn't keep the small gasp tumbling from her lips. Rilaue was right when she said feline. Towering over her stood a cat dressed in nice leather garbs tinted black. His tail swished the small stream, creating small droplets that pattered her face. "And why has the she-demon brought this little bird before Aventus? And a pretty little bird she is." Aventus purred.

Ashara blushed and fiddled with the staff on her back. "A Blade named Baurus told me to find you. Something about being a guide?" She breathed.

Aventus whipped his tail back and forth in clear agitation, his bare foot sliding through the dense grass. "I find this little bird amusing. Aventus will help, but only because Baurus will skin Aventus' furry behind. "Ashara sucked in her breath, and bowed slightly. Aventus mouth twitched and his ears swiveled forwards. "Where will this dashing rogue take the strange bird?"

"I need to get better supplies and wash, then we need to make our way towards Weynon Priory." She coughed, the crystal against her neck burning rather uncomfortably. "If you could show me to the best place to sell these things…" She hoisted a sack bag full of iron weapons and staves she took from a small group of bandits.

"I smell Septims in the air!" Rilaue sang, hooking her arm around Ashara's and dragging her towards the city walls. "You probably won't get much because you have a sack full of shitty weapons, but enough to equip you with armor better than that ancient dust heap you have on."

"You two are saving me a lot of time. I promise to make it up to the both of you."

Aventus hissed and Rilaue smirk grew into one that made Ashara shift uncomfortably, "you're dealing with the demon herself, little bird."


	2. Kvatch

**I skipped the scene in Kvatch because my fingers were stumbling and nothing made sense. So a small one-shot instead. Also Disclaimer to Origins and Bethesda. Otherwise, I would've changed some things... I'll add the scene when the inspiration hits, eventually. Nothing has changed except Ashara lost her companions.**

Kvatch

The taste of copper grew steadily in her mouth as she helped Martin towards the speckled horse outside of Kvatch. Her left leg burned until it grew numb, and her lip had been split by a huge red dremora, a horrible creature bound in spiked armor. The words barely tumbled from her mouth, every time she tried to speak, her throat dried. After all that had happened at Kvatch, she finally knew how to get home if she wished. She felt a powerful gust of the fade lingering in the plane of Oblivion.

Ashara, interrupted from her musing, looked at the priest. "I'm sorry about your companions." Martin supplied honestly.

Ashara sighed and helped Martin unto the horse before swinging up to join him. She had lost the two somewhere in the fight and hoped they were okay and safe. She didn't have time to look at them, her immediate thought was to grab Martin and run from that dreadful place. "They're crafty. No doubt they are safe somewhere, bickering with one another." Ashara shrugged. "Your father entrusted me to find you and keep you safe, I'm sure they'll understand."

Martin nodded, his chin slightly resting on her shoulder. "It's going to take me awhile to get used to that…"

The sound of hooves clacking on the cobble road filled the silence before Ashara tilted her head to look at the solemn priest. She could practically taste the magic emitting from him, more potent than Solas himself. For a shemlan he wasn't bad to look at. Long brown tresses fell in front of his eyes, a color that reminded her of the elusive veilfire. "You'll catch on soon enough. Your father did when he found out I wasn't even from Tamriel! I'm surprised you knew?"

"I have dreamt of you, and the land you hail from. I thought it elaborate dreams my mind conjured up to chase the boredom away." He confessed. "Now that I know it is real, I find myself curious about your land?"

Ashara laughed. "Only if you educate me on the history of your land. I'm afraid Jauffre might catch on soon enough. I'd like to keep it a secret, there are many from my home that would corrupt a wonderful place such as this." She said. "I would like to stay here. Make this place my home."

She spoke truthfully too. If she never went home, her friends would be safe and the Fade would remain closed. "Just need to come up with a heritage for you, you have a strange coloring for an elf."

"I have a strange coloring!" Ashara gasped.

Martin laughed when they came to a slow stop. She veered her horse towards a small river so she could clean off the crusted blood on her face. She hissed when she drew the water on her face, the blood and water mixed, creating small droplets that trickled down her chin. Martin came over and beckoned for her to sit on the pointed bolder that peaked from the ground. Her skin tingled when a warm light emitted from his hands. "You will have a scar." He informed her tracing the line on her lips. "We should camp for the evening. It won't be safe to travel the roads at night without the proper equipment."

"Of course." She nodded.

They settled down and managed to start a fire to cook the measly catch Ashara managed to hunt. While she turned the rabbit over the crackling flames, Martin rolled a small ball of light between his fingers. "Are you alright?"

Martin sighed. "It'll take time to process."

"I've been placed in a situation similar to yours, I'm no royalty though." Ashara mused, flicking her fingers towards the fire. "Born in the heart of the Brecilian forest, a lowly elf; then an Inquisitor of a God who has forsaken me. Tell me of your Akatosh?"

"Surely a long topic for a short night." Martin smiled. "He is the Chief Deity of the Nine, his domain time. He protects the known virtues of duty, service, and obedience."

"The closet of the Creators who I felt a personal connection to was Mythal. The goddess of love, patron of motherhood, and justice. Until I met her of course, and learnt that my gods were nothing more than slavers in times of old." Ashara cast her eyes down. "The ink on my face is dedicated to Mythal, but ultimately marked me as her slave, I learned."

Martin tilted his head. "Perhaps the marks on your face show your dedication to the aspect of Mythal, not her as a being, but of justice and love. Make the marks your own- don't allow anyone to dictate your life. I had to learn that lesson with great difficulty."

Ashara grabbed his hand and squeezed his fingers lightly. "Thank y-"

She hissed when the crystal burned her neck. Growling she fumbled with the crystal and placed it within her palm, casting Martin an apologetic look. "It seems my ex can't take no for an answer!" Swiping her finger on the crystal; she looked up. "What do you want Solas?"

His image became clear, his stormy eyes filled with many emotions impossible to decipher from the deceiver. She found herself comparing his eyes to her companion. "Vhenan. Cassandra and I have marked a restless disturbance within the Fade. It seems that something is trying to escape to the land you've found yourself in."

Ashara huffed. "Of course. Don't call me _Vhenan_ Solas. You lost that right-"

"Inquisitor!" Ashara shifted her eyes and noticed the tall Nevarran warrior, her chantry robes shed. The scar on her mouth seemed to extenuate her frown. "We will find a way to bring you back. Nearly a day has gone pass, and everything is in frenzy. Ferelden and Orlais are at each other's throats because of the elven uprising and disappearances. No thanks to Solas here." She sneered.

"I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere until I've fulfilled my promise to the Emperor. I owe him that much." Ashara rubbed her forehead. "You'll have to figure something out Cassandra."

The crystal shifted. "You don't understand Ashara. It is Andruil who escaped the Fade and managed to enter this world. She will want to claim vengeance, by going after you."

"So the worst of the Pantheon are after me because you screwed up Solas. Great. I can't-" Ashara huffed. "You take care of it. I have to save another fucking country because of your mistake. _Again!_ "

Ashara ended the call and dropped her head between her knees, her eyes stinging terribly and her breathing increasing. Martin shifted closer to her, his hand seeking hers out and offering a semblance of comfort. The crackling of the fire helped drown out her tears the rest of the evening, the slightly burnt rabbit pushed to the side.de.


End file.
